


I Looked Into Her Eyes

by ukulele_kid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_kid/pseuds/ukulele_kid
Summary: Kara is distraught about Monday-El liking her and Maggie has a theory that the reason she is so upset about it is because Kara has a crush on Lena Luthor.orwhat really should be happening on supergirl!





	1. Stupid Mon-El and Feelings

Kara was already annoyed that Maggie had figured out she was Supergirl. Of course Alex had told her that the glasses were a lousy disguise, and that probably even Ms. Grant had figured out that she had been deceived by her old assistant. It still bugged Kara. And now, of course, Maggie had come with her oh so famous saying of _I’m a detective, I detect_ spiel. Because, of course she had detected Kara’s crush on Lena, even without Kara realizing it herself.

When was there time for her to think about it? With Alex coming out, Cadmus, James being Guardian and Winn helping him, and to top it all off, Mon-El kissing her. Mon-El had kissed her, and then after Kara didn’t feel the same way, he guilt tripped her. Of course! She felt horrible because she’d finally found someone she thought she could take under her wing, they could team up as superheroes. Instead, he didn’t want to protect people, just her. Why did he have to kiss her?

Kara was at the bar the next night with Alex and Maggie. She needed to talk to them about what happened with Mon-El last night. It drove her mad that even his compliments always made her feel sad and feeble, like she needed him to hold her up. Goddamn world on her shoulders and comets in her eyes. And after he told her his feelings, he said to forget it all, like this wasn’t another thing to weigh her shoulders down.

She was still a bit annoyed with Alex for not telling her about James and Winn being team Guardian, but tonight she needed her sister. She also felt like she needed Maggie. She’s beginning to be a good friend to Kara. She had figured out she was supergirl, so Alex couldn’t get mad at her this time for telling someone, and now she didn’t have to avoid talking about that part of her life with Maggie.

Mon-El wasn’t working that night, thank Rao! So after she’d had a few drinks, she’d spilled everything out to them. It wasn’t the same drink Mon-El made her drink, so she wasn’t plastered. She’d checked, she could still say chocolate.

Maggie and Alex were good to talk to about her problems with a boy liking her and Kara not liking them back. It did help that they were both gay.

Alex talked about the one guy she dated in college for a month. He was head over heals for her. They had only made out less than a handful of times (which she didn’t enjoy) and she swears he wanted to marry her. That was one annoying breakup.

Maggie talked about the one guy she’s worked with that liked her so much that one day he cornered her and practically stuck his tongue down her throat. She kicked him in the nuts, hard, and pinned him to the ground. She handcuffed him with his own handcuffs and left him there. No one at work has tried messing with her since. 

When Alex went up to the bar to get the next round, Maggie scooted to the middle of the booth and leaned in closer to Kara.

“You sure there isn’t another reason this Mon-El guy is driving you insane?” Kara was confused, and a bit nervous. Maggie was always good at figuring things out, unlike Kara and her obliviousness.

“Or should I say, isn’t there another _person_?” Maggie said a bit quieter.

“I promise you, I don’t still have feelings for James. Especially with him being Guardian and lying-” 

“I wasn’t talking about James, Kara.” Maggie interrupts. This confused Kara even more. Did Maggie think she had a crush on Winn? No, Alex had already told her the drama of Winn liking her last year.

“Am I going to have to give you a hint, Kara?” Maggie chuckles. “I mean, you’ve only been on so many interviews, and then gone and told the entire DEO to trust her because you ‘looked into her eyes’!” 

“Wait! Do you think I have a crush on _Lena_?” Kara laughs louder than she expected to thanks to the alcohol. “You must be losing your detecting skills, detective.”

“What makes you say that?” Alex walks up with two new beers and another shot for Kara.

“Maggie here thinks-” Kara takes her shot mid sentence, “that I, Kara Puppy Dan-Danvers, am about to join your side of the gay-niverse!” Kara hiccups.

“Oh, is it how you have a crush on Lena?” Alex asks

“What!? You think so too!? Kara gasps pointing her finger at her sister.

“Well no shit. ‘I need to know what Lena knows’ ‘does Lena know?’ Lena, Lena, Lena.” Alex swoons and Maggie catches her as they both laugh.

“You guys rrreeeeeaaalllyy suck!”

“And little Danvers you’re rreeeallly drunk!” Maggie gets up and walks over to Kara. “I think we should get this one home before she thinks of flying.”

“Oh I promise I won’t, nope, nopey nopenope.” Kara laughs. Alex chugs the rest of her beer and her and Maggie take one of Kara’s arms to help her walk out.

~ ~ ~

Kara wakes up the next morning in bed. She can’t for the life of her remember how she got home, but she does remember Maggie and Alex by her bed. Alex, rubbing her back as Kara puked into a bucket she was holding. She felt horrible, and was freezing. The window had been opened to air out the smell of puke. Kara walked out into the living room, closing her eyes because the light hurt.

“Good morning sunshine!” Alex was on the couch with a cup of coffee.

“Ugh, not so loud,” Kara moved her hands over her ears “I have super hearing, you can whisper and I’ll still hear you.”

“Here, drink some water.” Kara took the water, and sat down next to her.

“Where’s Maggie?”

“She went home around three, she had to work in the morning. I figured I needed to stay and make sure you were ok.”

“You mean make sure I didn’t puke anymore.”

“Yes, and you did ask me to stay.”

“Did I say anything stupid?” Kara was nervous to hear the answer.

“Well, besides calling us ‘saviors’ a million times, you kept talking about how your crush on Lena was ridiculous over and over again.” Kara groaned, leaning into Alex’s shoulder. “Also, you really need to take a shower.” Kara glared at her as she set down her water and got up to go and take a shower.

 “I’m gonna order some potstickers, sound good?” Alex called down the hall to her.

“Yes please! Order a lot, I need this hangover to go away! Rao, hangovers suck!”

“You can finally feel my pain!” Alex laughs at her.

Kara goes to take a shower. She feels disgusting, and her clothes reek of puke. Stupid Mon-El making her want to drink. Both times she’s ever gotten drunk was because of him. And who was it for Alex and Maggie to say she had a crush on Lena! Kara didn’t even think she likes girls. She’s only ever kissed guys, dated guys, been sexual with guys. But Alex had too and only just realized that she was gay. Kara liked guys though. Do Maggie and Alex think she’s bi?

Of course they had chosen Lena for her to have a crush on, it was all too ridiculous (to quote her drunken self.) Lena was a Luthor, and she was also not. Still, Kara couldn’t have a crush on her Cousin’s, nemesis's sister! That would be like breaking all sorts of superhero family rules or whatever.

Yes, Kara had been seeing a lot of Lena in the past few months. She was doing her interviews, and finding out information on whether Lena was working for Cadmus, or even knew her mother was behind Cadmus. There were other times as well that Kara hadn’t gone to see Lena, but rather Lena kept coming to find her. First, Lena went to CatCo to ask her to the Gala, which Kara thought it was funny how she’d found her on a floor she no longer even worked on. How long had Lena been wandering around CatCo. Secondly, Lena had shown up to her apartment, which if she had enough information to find that out, couldn’t Lena just have gotten her number and just called her?

Kara was thinking about the time’s she’d talked with Lena. How every time Lena bit her lip and Kara got a bit nervous. Or how green her eyes seemed some days. Ugh! Of course Maggie had to mention how Kara talked about looking into her eyes. Kara began softly banging her head against the wall and made a few of the tiles crack.

“Kara, you ok in there?” Alex was on the other side of the door.

“Yes, I’ll be out in a second!” Kara turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her torso. She opened the door to show Alex she was fine, then went to brush her teeth.

“What the hell you do to the tile?” Alex said as she walked over to examine it.

“Practicing my headbutt technique?” Alex gave her an _oh really_ look as she walked over to lean against the doorframe.

“Potstickers should be here soon, I got six orders, and one _whole_ one is for me.” Alex wagged her finger at her because Kara would always eat hers.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the first fan fiction I have ever written. Wondering if I should keep writing this. I kind of have an idea for the next chapter, but we'll see. Let me know what you think of it! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Another Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is thinking about Lena more, and thinking about her feelings towards her. But she how could she be with her? She’s a super, and even though maybe a Super and a Luthor can work together, they can’t date! It doesn’t help Kara that she has an interview with Lena.

Kara was at the DEO trying to get out of there as fast as possible. She had a meeting with Snapper in twenty minutes and she was just starting to get him to take her seriously. Missing another meeting would not be good. 

There had been a huge fire in a big apartment building downtown. People were trapped on the top two floors and Kara got them out, then set out the fire with her ice breath. It took a lot out of her, so the DEO made her sit in the sunbed. Originally they had wanted her to rest in it for three hours, but she got out of it after an hour, set on not missing her meeting. Alex could be pissed at her all she wanted, but Kara needed to go. Besides, she could always go back onto the sunbed later when missing work wasn’t a problem.

With five minutes to spare, Kara went into the bathroom to check how she looked. She smelled of smoke, but she could live with that. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could still see some soot on her face. Kara tried washing it off best she could with the hand soap. 

“Better.” she sighed.

Everyone was already in James’ office, snapper was scowling at Kara since she was the last to walk in. 

“Alright, now that everyone’s here, let’s begin.” James said. He went on about the fire this morning and how supergirl saved all the people trapped at the top. Kara got a bit nervous since she still smelled of smoke. She inched her way over to the side of the room to get away from everyone, hoping no one notices the smell. It’d be great for someone here to start suspecting her as Supergirl again, it was hard enough to convince Ms. Grant last year.

“And Kara will cover that.” Snapper said.

“Um, excuse me sir?” Kara was not paying attention, she was thinking about how Alex needed to make some kind of perfume to cover up the smell of smoke, and possibly the smell of burning oil remembering the incident from when she first started

“I said, Ms. Danvers, that you’ll be covering L Corp, got it?” Kara wasn’t sure exactly what he wanted her to cover on L Corp, but she wasn’t going to question it. Snapper bossed a few more people around, and James yelled at Snapper and ordered around some people himself. One of these days James will have total control, but for now he’s still arguing from time to time with Snapper.

After the meeting adjourned, Kara walked over to James and asked him what she exactly was covering on L Corp.

“Mostly just a follow up. See if there are any new projects in the making. Ever since you released that article on the alien detection device people have been wondering if there’s any news to that coming out soon.”

“Uh, that again?” Kara groaned. “I know she doesn’t hate aliens, she saved national city’s alien population from Cadmus’ bomb. But that device isn’t good! I mean I-” Kara starts to whisper “I lasered it when she asked me to use it. I was so scared that it was going out me!” James laughed

“Well I think you’ll have some better luck this time, I don’t think she’ll have you take the test again.”

“Unless she figured out I sabotaged it.” Kara started to walk out of his office.

“Oh, hey Kara,” she stopped and turned around, James was still leaning against his desk. “Are we cool?”

No they weren’t but it was hard staying mad at James. Kara was still so mad that he was risking his life as Guardian, she just wanted everything to go back to the superfriends, not have her friends be superheros. It’s all too dangerous for them, they’re human.

“I’m still mad at you, I don’t like you risking your life like that, you could get killed!”

“So can you, Kara!”

“You know what, I have an interview to do, see you later.” Kara hated fighting with James. 

~ ~ ~

Kara was on her way up the elevator to Lena’s office. She was glad she was able to be shown up at anytime, but Kara still had made an appointment for the interview with Jess so she wouldn’t feel like she was intruding. She had changed into a new outfit after her shower when she got home. She thought her hair still smelled like smoke, but it’s probably only noticeable to her.

The longer she stood in the elevator, the more she thought about how Alex and Maggie said she has a crush on Lena, and now she’s going to see her.  _ Hey, you’re supergirl, you can do this, you beat up bad guys all the time, you have no reason to be nervous!  _ But that didn’t help because Kara still wasn’t sure she had a crush on her. She had considered Lena a friend before and now she has to figure out more feelings?

The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, walking over to Lena’s office. Kara talked to Jess for a bit before going in, hoping that would calm her nerves. The conversation didn’t go beyond  _ how are you? _ Then Jess told her Lena was ready to see her.

Kara walked into Lena’s office. She’d seen it many times before, but as she stepped in she looked around the room as if she hadn’t, trying to keep her eyes off of Lena. 

“Kara, it’s so nice to see you again.” She couldn’t avoid eye contact the whole time she was there. Kara looked over at Lena who had stood up in her presence. Lena was wearing a lovely green dress that really brought out her eyes.  _ Oh Rao _ , why did Kara always have to think about her  _ eyes _ !

Lena motioned her over to the couch for her interview, which was a lot less formal than the other interviews Kara had done with her, Lena always behind her desk and Kara standing on the other side asking her questions. Kara tried to keep her cheery disposition up while trying to wrangle her thoughts of possibly liking Lena down. They sat down on the couch and kara took out her notepad.

“So should we just get right to the interview?” Kara asked her.

“That is why you’re here right, to interview me?” Lena was leaning against the couch, her hand playing with her hair. Kara wondered if it was a nervous habit of hers, was Lena nervous? With that smirk on her face, Kara doubted so, she seemed confident, unlike Kara.

“Yes, so after one of our firsts interviews, you showed me the alien detection device. There hasn’t been any word on it since, I was wondering if you could give us any news on the project?” 

“Well, the reason there hasn’t been any further news on it is because the project was scrapped.” Kara was shocked by this, and also very happy. “I realized I was supporting more of my family’s ways. I was reminded shortly after that interview that I had changed the company’s name to get away from my family’s problems it caused to the world. A certain friend of mine reminded me of that.” The way Lena says it Kara isn’t sure if Lena’s talking about Supergirl or her. Probably Supergirl.

“Plus, a funny thing did happen. The working prototype I had in my office seemed to have been fried on the inside, and no one in the lab can figure out why.” 

“Golly, I wonder how that could've happened!” Kara was trying to seem innocent and surprised, she hoped it was working. “So are there any new projects you’re working on?” 

“There are certainly a lot, unfortunately I’m not allowed to talk about the projects at the moment. Though, I promise that you’ll be the first person to interview me when I am.” 

“Oh, well thank you.” Kara wasn’t sure how she was going to write much of an article, if any, on this. She really wished she’d paid attention during the meeting, maybe Snapper had said something else she could have covered.

“Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?” Lena bits her lip, and Rao she hoped she wasn’t noticeably blushing. 

“No, no that was everything. Thank you so much Lena.” Kara stood up and adjusted her glasses. She started walked over to the door and thanked Lena for letting her interview her.

“It was my pleasure, stop by anytime” Lena said, biting her lip again. Kara needed to get out of there fast.

~ ~ ~

“Hey, Alex! What are you up to?” Kara called Alex, she needed to talk to her. Kara had tried writing the article, but she just couldn’t stop thinking of Lena. Kara swears Lena was biting her lip on purpose just to see her reaction. 

“I’m getting ready for my date with Maggie, she’s supposed to come by after she get’s out of work. Why? What’s up, are you okay?”

Kara flew over to Alex’s apartment and landed in the living room. Alex still had her phone by her ear even though Kara had already hung up. She was wearing a sleek black dress that hugged her curves perfectly, obviously it was going to be some special night. Alex was sitting down at the kitchen island doing her makeup in front of her lit up mirror. 

“So I had an interview with Lena today, and I thought ‘all is fine, I don’t have a crush on her’ but then she kept biting her lip and was wearing this green dress that really brought out her eyes and-”

“Kara!” Alex was shouting, trying to get her to slow down for a second. “Take a breath.” And so Kara did.

“Now are you trying to tell me you are finally accepting that you  _ do _ like Lena.?”

Kara inhaled and nodded her head. “Or at least I think I do. I mean I just can’t stop thinking about her, I haven’t since you guys told me I have a crush on her.” Kara walks over to the couch and grabs a pillow to hold. 

“After the interview, I got home and was thinking about the possibility of me liking her. She’s so smart and beautiful, but I’m not only Kara, I’m Supergirl! And I can’t not tell someone I’m in a relationship with that I’m Supergirl. How would I explain things like sneaking out in the middle of the night because of an alien threat, or cancelling plans because people’s lives were in danger. She’d think I was cheating on her.”

Alex walked over and sat down with her on the couch. 

“It’s even worse because she Lena  _ Luthor _ , her brother tried to kill my cousin!”

“Her brother also tried to kill her, remember?” Alex was referring to the time Kara had saved her from a drone shooting at Lena while in a helicopter. 

“Why are you defending her? You usually are against her and everything Luthor.” 

“Because you’re the one who’s defended her every time, even when we all thought she might be helping her mom and Cadmus send a alien nuke into the air. You’ve always had faith in her, you ‘see it in her eyes’” Kara glared at her. She was hugging the pillow so close to her chest.

“But what if she likes me? What if we date and I tell her I’m Supergirl, and she doesn’t want to be with me? It was so much easier liking James because I didn’t have to worry about my secret, he already knew who I really was before I even came out to the world as Supergirl.” Alex moves closer and gives her a hug.

“Kara, there are going to be so many challenges when it comes to this, especially with Lena, and liking a  _ girl _ .” Kara laughed, she couldn’t believe she had a crush on a girl. “But trust me, it will be worth it.”

There’s a knock on the door that must be Maggie. 

“Besides, if she hurts you in anyway, I’ll kick her ass!” Kara laughs again, and Alex opens the door to let Maggie in.

“Hey little Danvers, didn’t know you were gonna be here.” 

“Just came over for a minute, I better get going. My article for Snapper is due in the morning and I’m working with hardly anything.” Kara gets up over to the window. “Have a great date you two!”

“Oh we will!” Maggie says and the two kiss.

“Ew, please wait till I’m gone at least! 

  
“Bye Kara!” Alex says as Kara flies back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments! I'm so happy you guys are reading this and enjoying it. I'm trying to stick to the show as much as possible, so we'll see what kind of things will happen with how the show goes along! I mean I'm so excited for episode 12 when we finally see Lena after all this time! 
> 
> If you want, I'd be happy to write prompts or scenarios. My tumblr is supergaybabe


	3. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have lunch together and things get a bit interesting.

“So you and Winn are friends again?” 

Alex had come over with a cupcake for Kara’s Earth birthday, a candle already lit on top. They’d talked about the day’s earlier commotion, two white martians in the DEO. One had conveniently transformed into Alex, and the psychic link was so strong that she had remembered the conversation Kara had with impersonator, how Kara was afraid of Alex abandoning her and how she couldn’t deal with that again. Alex, the real Alex, promised her that she wasn’t going anywhere, that she’ll always be there for Kara. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Kara said. Winn had stabilized the core of the reactor that powers the building, if it weren’t for those last twelve seconds, the whole building would have exploded and ten city block with it. They’d talked for a brief moment, Kara congratulating him before he went out to help James with more Guardian work. Kara was really hoping she could just hang out with her best friend for the night, salvage something of Earth birthday. Thank Rao Alex came by.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to see the Barenaked Ladies, I know you were excited.” 

“Yeah, but Maggie has been sending me videos of the concert from backstage so it’s kind of like I get to see some of the show.” Kara can see she’s trying to look on the bright side of it. “Speaking of tonight, you made these big dancing plans out of the blue. When one thing in life isn’t good you tend to focus on other things. Have you been avoiding something?” 

“What? Pfff, no!” Alex gives her a look like she already knows. “Maybe?”

“Kara, you need to go and talk to Lena.” Alex tells her with her serious face.

“I talk to Lena!” insisted Kara.

“I mean when it isn’t to interview or interrogate her.” 

“I don’t interrogate her!”

“Then what do you call questioning her to find out information on things like her mom or Cadmus?”

“Being Supergirl!” Kara Huffs.

“I think you should go over there and talk to her, tomorrow.” Alex says.

“Tomorrow? That’s in like a few hours, I can’t do that!” 

“You’re going to do it or I’ll have Maggie set her up with one of her friends.” Kara’s eyes get really big.

“You wouldn’t dare!” She says as she points a finger at Alex.

“Well, Lena is single, so why not? It’s not like anyone else is going to ask her out.” Alex teases.

“Okay, okay! Fine, I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” Kara gives in, setting her head down on the kitchen island. “But what do I even say? ‘Hi Lena, you’re beautiful and I like you, bye!?’” Alex laughs at her distraught sister.

“Why don’t you ask her out for lunch?” Alex suggests.

“Like a date!? Oh Rao, that’s too much, Alex. What if she doesn’t like me?” Kara is so nervous, she starts eating Alex’s half of the cupcake and Alex glares at her. 

“It’s not like asking her to dinner, that’s a serious date.” Alex says, taking the last bite of cupcake before Kara can. “You can do this, Kara.” 

~ ~ ~

Kara’s working on about three hours of sleep. Alex had stayed for a bit to watch a movie of Kara’s choice, it was Kara’s Earth birthday after all. She’d left after it ended to go over to Maggie’s place and Kara went to bed. She couldn’t sleep though, she was too nervous about asking Lena out to lunch tomorrow. Kara decided to fly around the city for a bit to try and calm her nerves, but it didn’t really help so she flew back home. After another hour went by, she finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion, Kara had just fought a white martian.

Now she was at Catco, trying to stay awake as Snapper yelled at everyone around her. Kara was glad he hadn’t started yelling at her, yet. Her stomach was already in knots waiting for it to be time to go over to L Corp, and soon enough it was.

It had only been three days since their interview and Lena seemed happy to see Kara so soon.

“What a pleasant surprise. I swear you couldn’t have better timing. I just finished up a conference call.” Lena smiled at her, and Kara felt like she was about to melt. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Uh,” Kara stammered. She wanted to run out of there and never look back, but she remembered Alex’s threat about setting Lena up with one of Maggie’s friends. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out to lunch? I mean, it’s lunchtime, and food keeps the brain sharp and all.” Kara was so embarrassed as Lena laughed.

“I'd like that. Usually I just skip lunch, but like you said...” Lena was still smiling at her. Kara could feel her cheeks getting red, why couldn’t one of her powers be talking to crushes. “Do you mind if we order food and have it here? I have a client meeting me at some point today and I’d rather not be out when he gets here.”

“Sure” Kara was perfectly fine with that since she wasn’t even sure where to take her.

“I’ll have Jess pick us up some food, how does chinese sound?” Lena asked, and Kara couldn’t be happier. Lena had ordered a variety of food, including an order of potstickers, at Kara’s request. She was going to have to remind herself to not eat everything. 

“So, who’s this client coming in?” Kara asked

“Please, let’s not talk about work, I swear that’s all we ever talk about.” Lena smiled at her, getting up to pour herself a glass of water.

“Then what should we talk about?” Kara’s stomach was still in knots, she sat down on the couch trying not to seem nervous. She was fidgeting with her glasses, which probably didn’t help.

“Well,” Lena sat on the other side of the couch, setting down a glass of water for both of them on the coffee table. “What do you do when you’re not at work?” 

“My sister and I hang out, as well as a few of my friends.” Kara was trying to talk about Supergirl, but it was so much of her life. So she wasn’t lying when she said hanging out with Alex her friends, she did when she was and wasn’t supergirl.

“That’s nice, what do you guys usually do?” Lena wasn’t making it easy to avoid talking about Supergirl.

“We have game nights sometimes, or Alex and I have sister night where we watch a movie and eat ice cream. But I haven’t actually done much of that lately.”

“Why’s that?” Lena looked at her, and Kara just wanted to look into Lena’s eyes forever.

“Um, well, Alex and I still hang out a bit, but she’s been busy with her new girlfriend, and Winn and James are...going out at night, doing stuff. I mean they’re not doing–they’re both just friends. I mean at one point they both liked me and now I’m talking too much about my friends who used to like me.” Lena laughed. Kara was wondering when the food was going to get here so she could cram potstickers in her mouth so she wouldn’t say more stupid things.

“Don’t worry, I’m happy to hear about your life.” Lena bit her lip and Kara really wanted to kiss her. “So you’re still friends with not one, but two guys who liked you?” 

“Yeah,” Kara is fidgeting with her hands now, “apparently Winn had a crush on me for years, and then one night he kissed me. It was awkward and we didn’t talk for a bit, but I really needed him to be my friend again, and he came through in the end.”

“And the other guy?” Lena seemed a bit nervous.

“James, I actually liked him for a while. We even tried being together, but I realized I just didn’t feel that way for him, like I thought I did.” Kara took a sip of water, she was so nervous. How did they end up talking about guys that liked her that she turned down.

“And what way was that?” Lena was leaning towards her. Lena’s green eyes drawing her in, she was biting her lip again and Kara couldn’t take it anymore.

Kara took Lena’s cheek in her hand and kissed her, and Lena was kissing her back. She was holding Kara’s waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other and Kara moved her other hand to Lena’s lower back. They kept kissing as they moved closer to one another, trying to get rid of all the empty space between them. Lena bit Kara’s bottom lip,  _ Oh Rao _ , how she’d longed for Lena to do that. She moved even closer, now on Kara’s lap. Lena kissed her a bit harder while moving her hand along the top of her pants where Kara’s shirt was tucked in. Lena broke the kiss for just a moment and looked into Kara’s eyes.

And of course Jess had to walk in at that moment and ruin everything. It was probably the first time in Kara’s life that she wished the food wasn’t already here. Lena got off of her lap and they stumbled apart from each other. Kara adjusted her glasses avoiding all eye contact. She was definitely blushing now.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena said getting up to take the food from her assistant. How was it Lena’s always so composed? 

“That didn’t take very long, the food I mean.” Kara stammered out. 

“The place is rather close so it really only takes as long for the food to cook.” Lena handed her a pair of chopsticks as sher took out all of the food. 

“So uh, what do you do when you’re not at work?” Kara asked, trying to keep the conversation going. She didn’t think they were going to attempt making out and eating at the same time, Jess had already ruined the one and Kara was  _ really _ hungry.

“Not much really, I read or go out and get a drink. Apparently I also have friends who kiss me, so we have tat in common.” Lena smiled at her, Kara had already stuffed two potstickers in her mouth, and she probably looked  _ very _ attractive. She covered her face up with her hands, how did Lena always do this to her?

“I’m so sorry about that and–”

“Kara, don’t be silly, I enjoyed that.” Lena was blushing now. 

“Lena, Mr. Sacco is here to see you.” Jess came in again, of course. Lena sighs and puts her chopsticks down.

“I’m sorry but it seems like lunch over.” Lena sighs. “How about we try this again, dinner tomorrow?” 

“Y-yes, I’d like that.” Kara says.

Kara took the food, because like Lena said earlier she usually goes without lunch, so she’ll be fine. Kara tried to make her keep some of it but Lena insisted she take it all. She hurried out of Lena’s office and flew back to CatCo. 

As she was eating the rest of the potstickers at her desk she thought the lunch date hadn’t gone too bad. They were going to have dinner, a dinner date, and Kara had kissed her.  _ Oh Rao _ , Kara  _ kissed _ Lena!

~ ~ ~

There had been a bank robbery downtown. Kara and Guardian took on the robbers and they were all taken care of fast. It was pretty nice having him around to help, but she wasn’t going to say that, she was still mad. 

Guardian rode off on his bike and Winn drove off in the van behind him. Kara waited for the cops to come arrest the three bank robbers, and she saw Maggie pull up. She was looking at Kara very worried, as she her partner moved the three into the back of her car.

“What are you doing out here?” Maggie asked her.

“What do you mean? I’m out here taking down bad guys, stopping bank robbers, you know, being supergirl.” Kara said curiously. Her phone had been ringing a few times, but she hadn’t answered it. Alex was calling her and she picked up.

“Kara,” Alex’s tone made Kara very nervous. “Lena’s been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me the longest to write funny enough. I'm so sad that the show is trying to get Kara and Monday-El together, like please stop! And why is Alex telling Kara to go for him? He's so not good for her, like if they're going to put Kara together with someone (besides Lena, of course) they should have just stuck with Kara and James together! Ugh! But we finally see Lena! I can't wait for Monday!!!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! I'm trying to keep everything tied in with the show but that is one hell of a challenge. Let me know what you think! :)


	4. Why Must There Always Be Interruptions?

“When was Lena was arrested? No, more importantly, why?!” Kara was back at the DEO and yelling at Alex, Winn, and J’onn.

“Well after Metallo escaped with Lillian, we found this video…” Alex trailed off as Winn pulled up the video of Lena stealing Metallo’s kryptonite heart. 

“No! That can’t be right, she wouldn’t help him, I know she wouldn’t!” Kara protested.

“With that kind of evidence, NCPD had to arrest her, there was nothing we could do about it.” 

“Well we are going to do something now!” 

“By the way,” James cut in, walking over and cringing with his hand on his shoulder, “Lena just escaped with Metallo.”

~ ~ ~

Kara was down punching concrete blocks in one of the training rooms. It had been hours and they still had nothing. 

How could everyone just not trust her about Lena. She was good, she wasn’t a member of Cadmus, and she’d proven herself so time and time again. Everyone just went with what there eyes saw, and that was Lena was a Luthor. 

And now Lena was taken by Metallo, she was being held prisoner by her mother. Kara wanted to know what Lillian wanted with Lena, was it revenge for having her sent to Jail, for testifying against her? Kara needed to find Lena, fast.

She couldn’t believe that it was the same day that she had been at the trial, getting distracted by the thoughts of going to dinner with her. That’s where Lena should’ve been then, but instead she’d been kidnapped and Kara’s down at the DEO smashing concrete blocks.

She broke the Concrete block in half when Mon-El came down. He talked about how he missed training with her, and yes, he knew Kara had been busy. Kara felt a bit awkward because she had thought he was going out with Eve, James’ assistant, but according to her they went on one date and Mon-El had spent the entire evening talking about Kara. That was just what she needed now, him to still have feelings for her when she was so happy it seemed that he had moved on, even if it was all rather fast.

Mon-El was surprisingly good to talk to for that moment. He told her that she believed in a lot of people that others don’t, like him. That it meant a lot to him, and even though she didn’t feel the same way about him. It gave her a bit more confidence about Lena. She decided to go upstairs to see if Winn had sound anything yet.

~ ~ ~

“Hey, umm, I brought donuts! You eat donuts right?” Kara had just walked into Lena’s office. She couldn’t believe the last forty-eight hours, Lena being arrested and then kidnapped by her mom. Kara had rushed to save her as soon as she found out where Lena was. Metallo’s synthetic Kryptonite heart was about to explode, but she had to make it there, she had to rescue Lena. and  _ thank Rao _ she did. With a little help from J’onn, of course.

“Um, well…” Lena took the bag from Kara “I am human, right?” Lena smiled, something she was so glad to see after everything that had happened to her. “I read the article you wrote, it’s a good article.” Kara giggled. “You flatter me!”

“I only wrote the truth!” Kara stated with her hand in the air. “I’m learning to keep digging even when all the evidence points in one way. There’s always another side.”

“Even when it’s hard to find.”

“ _ Especially _ when it’s hard to find.” Kara sighed. “So my office is overflowing with flowers…”

“Really?” Lena tried to look none the wiser but then immediately started smiling.

“Yeah” They both laughed. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I did. Supergirl told me it was you who sent her.” Lena shook her head. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“Well, I actually have an idea, remember that dinner we were supposed to have the other night...” Lena’s eyes got really big and she looked not as composed for a second like she normally was.

“I completely forgot about that!” Kara laughed as Lena held her hand to her mouth.

“It’s okay, you had much bigger things going on, like being arrested and kidnapped!” 

“Well, Supergirl may have saved me, but you… Kara Danvers, are my hero!” Kara felt like she could swoon at those words. She leaned in to Lena and kissed her. It was quick, she pulled back before Lena even got the chance to kiss her back. Kara saw how red her cheeks had gotten because Lena hadn’t known that was about to happen. 

Kara moved back, biting her lip nervously. She didn’t even mean to do it, but now she was wondering if Lena was always biting her lip around her, because she was nervous about kissing Kara. 

“Um, well… how about dinner tonight instead? How does eight sound?”

“It sounds great!” Kara couldn’t help but smile, she was so happy. Lena was blushing and she could barely look at her. It was revenge Kara thought, for all the times Lena had made her feel that way.

“Perfect, I’ll have my driver sent to your apartment to pick you up.”

“Not going to tell me where we’re going, are you?” Kara teased.

“It’ll be a surprise.” Lena’s grin was back on her face. Kara got up to leave but Lena reached out for her hand and spun her around, kissing her instead this time. Kara could feel how much Lena had been longing to do this. She pulled away looking into Kara eyes, her hand pressed lightly to her cheek as if to see if Kara was real.

“I’ll see you later tonight, and I promise I’ll try not to get arrested this time.” She winked and Kara laughed.

~ ~ ~

Lena’s driver picked Kara up from her apartment, just as Lena had said. Kara tried to talk to Lena’s driver, to get any hints as to where they were going, but he wouldn’t budge. She’d obviously hired a driver that was very good at keeping secrets, which she supposed was good, but still annoyed her. What good were her reporting skills if she couldn’t get information out of someone for something as simple as the location of her date?

They pulled up to a fancy italian place and Kara squealed with excitement. She’d made a few reservations here for Ms. Grant when she was still her assistant, and yet she’d never gone here herself. James had taken Lucy here once and said they had great pizza, which was why Kara was so excited.

She stepped out of the car and thanked Lena’s driver. When she got in the restaurant she was escorted to a table by a window in a secluded little area. Lena was already there, smiling as Kara walked over. She stood up and hugged Kara and they both sat down.

“Kara, you look lovely.” Lena said and Kara blushed.

“Thank you, you look lovely as well. I can’t believe you got a reservation here.” 

“Well, Jess got me the reservation, but I am a CEO of a multimillion dollar corporation so it’s fairly easy to get into a place like this.”

“Right, I just mean, this place is perfect!” She was giddy and was so excited to eat. A waiter came over and gave them each menus and Lena ordered them a bottle of red wine. 

“Well I’m glad I chose this place then. How has your day been since you left my office?” 

“Oh, fine. I finished a report for Snapper, he yelled at me. I edited it and then it was fine.” Kara had also stopped by the DEO to talk to Alex about the date that was finally happening. She figured after they had kissed it was a date and not just friends getting dinner. 

“Sounds like fun, I had a meeting trying to keep a new investor to stay after the whole scandal. He was worried that I might be going down the same path as before, but I reassured him otherwise. Besides, I have supergirl on my side.” Lena winked at her. It was moments like these that worried Kara that maybe Lena knew. She hoped not.

“That’s good that he stayed, you’re working so hard to try and remake L Corp. I know how much it all means to be seen as someone different from your family, especially with everything happening lately.” Lena gave her a small smile.

“I’m just glad that you’ve always been there for me, Kara.” Lena reached her hand across the table to hold Kara’s. “Honestly I don’t know what I would have done if you didn’t have faith in me. I doubt supergirl would have been there to help me.” 

“ _ Of course _ supergirl would have been there!” She wanted to shout. Kara knew that Lena was a good person, and even if other people didn’t always believe in her, she did.

The waiter came over bringing the wine and poured them each a glass. He left the bottle behind and walked away. 

“So,” Kara paused taking a sip of her wine, “how about we move to lighter topics. Like what’s your favorite food?” Lena laughed a bit. It was the first question that came to mind, because of course food was  _ always _ on her mind. 

“I’d probably have to say sushi. It always fills me up and gives me energy, even if it doesn’t seem like much. What about you?”

“Pizza and potstickers! But I also like ice cream and donuts. Ooh! And chocolate pecan pie!”

Lena laughed. “Aren’t those last three all desserts?”

“Yes, but sometimes they’re like a meal. My sister, Alex, and I have sister night and sometimes we just eat ice cream.” Lena smiled and Kara couldn’t help but smile back. “We usually get two different kinds and switch. Alex always gets something super chocolatey and I usually go with something like strawberry or mint!”

“Kara Danvers, you sure do love your food!” Kara blushed, she really did love food. Lena took a sip of her wine and didn’t take her eyes off Kara the entire time. “When you were younger, what did you want to be?” 

Kara wasn’t really sure how to answer that. She only just realized this year she wanted to be a reporter. She thought back to her life on Krypton and how she used to idolize her parents for all the good Kara saw that they did, before their image was tarnished at least.

“I guess I just always wanted to help people.”

“Like supergirl?” Lena grinned.

“Well, I mean sure, but I don’t have her powers like her! So how could I do that? And I’m such a clutz, I, pfft! Yeah!” She laughs nervously, trying to compose herself again. “I mean, I can still get to help people as a reporter, helping spread the truth.”

“That’s really nice. When I was younger I never thought about what I wanted to be when I was older. My future had already been planned out for me since the day I was adopted by the Luthor’s. Now I want to make L Corp something better.”

Kara smiled at her, she had her head resting on her hand and was so entranced by Lena. She picked up her menu and Kara realized she should probably look at it too before the waiter came back over. She already knew she wanted pizza, but what kind? After a few minutes of careful consideration she decided on the margherita pizza, it was simple yet so delicious! She closed her menu and saw Lena was also ready. The waiter came over and took their order and grabbed their menus before walking away. 

They’d gotten back to talking and Lena talked about all the different places she’d gone to and Kara thought of how she wishes she could talk about all the different planets she’d gone to as a kid. Kara talks about her sister Alex and how she just came out as gay a few months ago and started dating this girl named Maggie. Lena thought that was great and told Kara to tell her congrats. She’d also talked about how Winn and James were back to being her friends and that they were even going to have a game night soon.

“Ooh! You should totally come to the next game night!” Kara was so excited at the idea of it.

“Are you sure? I mean, how would your friends feel about me coming?” Lena was right, her friends didn’t believe that Lena was innocent, but Kara had proved them wrong so what could they be mad at Lena for? She was a good person.

“They’ll be fine. Oh it’d be so fun for you to come!” 

“Okay then, I’d love to.” 

Their food came out and Kara ate her whole pizza, forgetting to try and eat like a normal person. She joked that eating a lot of food was her superpower and Lena asked her if she had any others. Lena had linguini and didn’t finish it because there was more than what a normal person could eat. After they finished eating Lena insisted she pay for both of their meals, that it was the least she could do. Kara said that she should at least come over to her place for ice cream, so they did.

As they walked up Kara got a bit nervous. She didn’t think what she might be implying by inviting Lena over to her apartment. She shrugged off the thought because she liked the idea of kissing possibly Lena again.

Kara unlocked her door to her apartment. “Here we are! I mean you’ve seen my place before, but here it is!” She set down her bag on the table and walked over to the fridge to get out the ice cream and setting it on the kitchen island. 

“So,” Lena said, “I had a really lovely time at dinner.” She moved closer to Kara, and just as Kara went to lean in and kiss her, some vortex and flying white magic thing appeared circling around the apartment. Then some random guy appeared who was now in her apartment. It was okay the first time, when Barry and Cisco had teleported into her apartment asking for her help, but now she really is thinking of getting some sort of supernatural lock for her place. 

“Darling” The guy in her apartment said, he had what sounded like a british accent.

Kara’s shocked. “Who the hell are you?!” 

“My name is Mxyzptlk, and Kara Zor-El I love you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post! I've been writing another story called Taking Shots where Kara and Lena are in high school and meet at a party. I promise I'll have the next chapter of this up in a few days, I'm trying to get back up to having everything come out along with the show.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!


	5. The Magic Stalker

“First let’s set the mood!” Mxyzptlk’s hands glowed and then he snapped his fingers. “Candles!” Lit candles were all around her apartment.

Kara tried again. “Who-who are you?”

“Then, Music!” And as he snapped his fingers, a private orchestra of four appeared.

“What the hell…” _Mxyzptlk_ was not listening to her.

“And next,” He twirled himself around, “flowers.” and hundreds of roses filled every last inch of surface she had that weren’t already taken by the candles. How was she ever going to get all of this stuff out of place.

Mxyzptlk was down on one knee and had a ring in his hand.

“Kara, sweet, it’s like I said; I’m your one true love–your soul mate–your one true pair as the kids say! MY name is Mxyzptlk and I _love_ you Kara Zor-El!” Okay, not only was this guy magic and proposing to her, but he was also saying her real name in front of Lena. If this magic stalker knew so much about her why couldn’t he call her Kara _Danvers_ in front of Lena!

“Uh…” Kara didn’t know what to say.

“Tell me,” Mxyzptlk interrupted her, “will you marry me?”

Kara nervously laughed, shocked that he just said that as he broke into “I can show you the world” from Aladdin.

“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing? And besides, she’s with me!” Lena interrupted, Kara was worried for her because she knew nothing about this magical stalker, but Lena apparently wasn’t having any of it.

“The other suitor. I didn’t see you there, but I guess I should have with that icey glare. How could someone like you think to be my romantic rival?” Lena went to slap him, but he evaporated and appeared in a few feet away standing next to Kara.

“Invisible is a good look on you, let’s play to your strengths!” And with a snap of his fingers Lena was gone.

“Wha-What did you do to her?!” Kara shouted.

“Relax. I just sent her home for a cold shower, something to match that icey glare of hers.” Kara’s mouth fell agape. She hoped he was telling the truth and that Lena wasn’t hurt. “This is how it should be. Just you and me, together, without the ice queen around!”

“Uh–” Kara just couldn’t get a word in with this guy as he started singing again. “Okay, Stop! Stop!” She pushed his hand down the was still holding the ring. “I don’t know who you are, or how you got here M-Mxy–”

“Mxyzptlk” He said. “It’s spelled like it sounds.” Kara had no idea still how it was spelled since that was not a normal name she’d ever heard. Mxyzptlk then used his magic or whatever to spell his name out into thin air.

“Alright, Mxyzptlk!” She scoffs, she was really getting annoyed by this guy. “Just start again, and start slow. Where are you from?”

“They call me the interdimensional man about town, but it doesn’t matter where I’m from sweetcheeks,” Kara was appalled by this name. “So let’s get this knot tied!”

Kara gasped as now she was in a wedding dress. “What? It’s–tuh!” it was hard to find words she was so mad. “Are you crazy? You can’t just put me in a wedding dress!” Only Lena could do tha– okay what was she thinking? This guy is driving her insane!

“Why not? It’s Vera Wang.”

“This is not okay!” she laughed nervously, what the hell was with this guy!

Mxyzptlk looked at the floor as though he seemed saddened. “Okay, I’m sorry. I came on strong. I’m just enthusiastic to finally be here with you.” Kara was definitely freaked out now, also how was that even an apology?

“How do you even know who I am?” Kara asked.

With a snap of his fingers, the violinist came back playing for them. “I watched you across the dimensions. Eternity of lovelessness. There’s no one like you where I come from Kara. No one as strong, or independent, or beautiful, or as brave, or bold.” He touched he arm and she wiped his hand off of her.

“Okay, okay look. I’m flattered,” the violinist disappeared, “but I’m not going to marry you, Mxyzptlk.”

He found it funny. He’s all seeing and all powerful but there were a few things that he couldn’t get her to do, like fall in love with him. Thank Roa for that or else she would have been in a whole heck of a lot more trouble. He started to sound really annoyed by all the things her free will allowed her to do that he had no control over, this guy has some serious mood swings.

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you,” even though she honestly wasn’t, “but I’m just not interested in you.”

“I know what you’re doing! You’re playing hard to get.” What? No she wasn’t! “Which is utterly charming and delightful by the way.”

“What? No, no, I’m not–”

Once again he interrupted her. “You’re flustered, you’re confused, your heart is racing!” Yes, because he are a crazy stalker Kara thought. “I have that effect on women.” Barf! “But let me tell you how this works, I chose you as my mate, and now I will wow you with breath taking feats of art until you fall madly in love with me, and, fear not, Kara Zor-El, you _will_ fall in love with me.” Mxyzptlk was way too close and this was not comfortable to her in any way.

“Once you’ve been adored by the all powerful Mxy, there’s no going back, see?” And now Kara wanted to punch him. But of course that was when he decided to leave. With a snap of his fingers he was gone and Kara was back in her clothes again.

She hoped Lena was okay.

~ ~ ~

Kara flew over to the DEO and explained the situation to everyone. She was worried about Lena and couldn’t wait to call her once the meeting was finished. Some fifth dimensional guy had just ruined her night and she make sure that Lena was okay.

Apparently Mon-El knew a bit about Mxy, not him specifically, but fifth dimensional beings. They’d come to Daxam causing a lot of problems and were very dangerous. _Great_ , that’s just what Kara needed right now, a dangerous magical stalker. It was hard enough as it was with Mon-El still liking her, she didn’t need anymore guys twisting her emotions when she only wanted to be with Lena.

They adjourned the meeting and Kara ran off to quickly call Lena. It rang a few times before she picked up and Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Hello?”

“Lena! Oh thank Roa you’re okay! Or at least okay-enough to answer your phone! How are you, are okay-okay?” Kara was rambling again but she couldn’t help it, she was so worried about Lena.

Lena laughed a bit. “I’m fine, Kara. A bit shook up, and honestly I am cold from that shower thanks to your latest stalker.” Kara frustratedly huffed

“I got in touch with supergirl, and apparently he’s some fifth dimensional being so I guess that’s how he’s able to do things that are like magic, but he’s very dangerous.”

Lena sighed. “Oh Kara, how do you always get yourself into these situations?”

“Says the girl who was just in prison!” Kara could imagine Lena rolling her eyes at her. She wished she could go over there and get back to where they left off, but first she needed to get Mxy gone.

“So I take it you’ve got your hands full for the moment, am I right?” Kara wishes she couldn’t hear the disappointment in Lena’s voice.

“Yeah, this guy, Mxy, could cause a lot of harm and until we get him back to his dimension I don’t want to worry about you getting something worse than a cold shower.” Lena laughed.

“My hero!” Kara couldn’t help but smile at that. “I should get to bed, I have work to do and should get some sleep.”

Kara sighs. “Okay. Goodnight Lena.” She wished she didn’t have to stop talking with her.

“Goodnight Kara.”

~ ~ ~

Kara just went on her lunch break when she heard a bank robbery a few blocks away. She flew off and was about to stop them when Mxy showed up and almost killed them all, turning their guns against them. Roa, the guy just has no concept of the value of a person’s life, manipulating it in any way that pleases him to get what he wants. Kara stopped the bullets from hitting the robbers and then just disappeared again!

She flew over to the DEO to let them know about what happened. She didn’t think he would outright kill people, he was a lot more dangerous than she originally thought. Winn had talked about how throughout history there has been record of reality bending beings, from genies to leprechauns. Mon-El immediately wanted to know how to kill him which annoyed Kara to no end, of course he would go the most violent path to rid him. While Kara agreed with Mon-El that they needed to get Mxy back ASAP, she did not approve of his ideas of doing so. She’s supergirl, she _would not_ kill another being. It was beginning to get more difficult to deal the the situation though.

During this all, Kara was trying to be a good sister and help with Alex and her relationship. She was also trying not to ignore Lena, which her phone let her know she was not succeeding at. There were a few missed texts, which wouldn’t seem like a lot, but Lena isn’t one to text a lot so the four unread messages from her gnawed at her conscious. All throughout this, Mxy was going about wreaking havoc on her city.

Mxyzptlk had created and released parasite over the city that Kara and Mon-El worked to take down. Then came Mxy, impersonating her cousin, superman (like seriously? She’s in no way attracted to that, he’s her _cousin!_ ) He appeared and blew out the fire leading to the gasoline truck and somehow Parasite just never reappeared.

Mon-El and Mxy started arguing and Kara was so over it. In the midst of it all, Mon-El let the information slip that if Mxy says his name backwards he will go back home. He had never mentioned this earlier at the DEO, instead he just kept it to himself and asked how to kill him. She was so mad at Mon-El, she didn’t want to be around him. Kara yelled at him to stop and told him to leave, that she was handling this. Mxyzptlk was happy Mon-El left, and Kara asked him what it would take to get him off her planet, which he so stubbornly responded with “just two little words; I do.”

Kara got back to the DEO and tried to get it into Mon-El’s head that she was _not_ some damsel in distress, she was supergirl and she can defend herself.

To top it all off, Mon-El _still_ tried to win Kara by fighting Mxy with an artifact he stole from the DEO that cuts Mxy off from the fifth dimension, neutralizing his powers. With it he tried to kill Mxy in a Hamilton style duel where Mxy played dirty, almost killing Mon-El instead. Mxyzptlk was about to shoot him with a led bullet when Kara came in telling him to stop.

“I’ll marry you!” She shouted.

“You will?” Both men asked, though in much different ways.

“Yes! I-I thought about it, and you’re gifted, brilliant, and together we can do anything. Take me as your wife.” Kara really wanted to puke saying that, but she had to keep her act together.

“Kara, you and I are going to make the ultimate power couple.” And with a snap of his fingers, Mon-El was gone, and hopefully safe. She told him that she would like to get married in the fortress of solitude, in her mother’s dress, and he agreed to meet her there tomorrow at noon before vanishing off. Now all Kara had to do was potentially break Lena’s heart. _Perfect._

~ ~ ~

Lena knocked on Kara’s door. Kara had called her saying that they needed to talk and to come over before work. Her heart was racing and she could hear Lena’s was, too, as she stood outside the door waiting. Kara couldn't leave her waiting any longer as she opened the door and saw Lena’s, attempting to seem calm. It wasn’t working.

“Hi” Kara said, trying to seem as neutral as possible.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Lena asks, getting right to the point. She walked in, fiddling with her hands, which Kara noticed she always does when she’s nervous. Kara took a deep breath trying to calm her stomach before she was about to tell Lena.

“I’ve decided to marry Mxyzptlk.” She said bluntly. Lena’s mouth drops as she looks so defeated, it makes Kara want to hold her in her arms and wish she never said those words aloud.

“S-so we’re done then?” Lena asks.

“Lena,” Kara starts off, trying not to cry and blow her cover, “we never even started to begin with. We went on one date and then I met Mxy. And no, I don’t love him now, but by marrying him I can promise everyone will be safe, and maybe over time I’ll learn to love him. Besides, he can give me anything I want in the universe–” _Except you_ Kara thinks.

“Oh…” Lena says. Kara sees the tears in her eyes, her jaw is clenched shut. She’s closing herself off, just like how she was around her mother and it makes Kara sick to see her this way around her, she hadn’t even been like this around supergirl.

After a moment of silence between them Lena speaks up. “So is that all?”

“Yes.” Kara’s voice shook, it was hard to keep her emotions under control.

“Okay, well then, goodbye Kara.” And with that, Lena leaves. Kara wanted to throw up, but she couldn’t break down, not while there’s a chance Mxy could be watching her. For now she’d fly to the Fortress of Solitude and hope the long flight will calm her nerves a bit before playing to his rules. She also had to figure out a way to bring a glass of orange juice with her.

~ ~ ~

Kara tricked Mxyzptlk into spelling his name backwards by having him input the password to cancel the Fortress of Solitude from detonating that would have killed them both. She learned from J’onn that on some planets to write something down it to truly say it. Mxy was furious that he had been tricked but before he could do anything he had already begun to disappear.

She felt a little bit bad for him, he wanted someone to love him. She told him that you couldn’t make someone be in love with you, that love had to be earned over time. Mxyzptlk disapparated back to where he came from and Kara now had to figure out how to get Lena to forgive her. She just had to break up with her on Valentine's day.

~ ~ ~

It took Kara a bit of time to fly back, and even as she got back into National City, she really didn’t know what to say to her. She was of course going to tell Lena the truth, but Rao, was it getting complicated to try and differentiate Kara from Supergirl.

She had stopped home and changed into some comfier clothes before going over to Lena’s. If she wasn’t going to forgive her, Kara didn’t want to be in her stiff work clothes, she wanted to cry and eat a gallon of ice cream in her comfy clothes. She had to stop thinking like that, but Kara was so nervous.

Kara had never been over to Lena’s place before but she figured out where she lived (thanks to Winn.) The doorman let her in and now, here she was standing in front of Lena’s door. Kara was taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down before knocking on Lena’s door. She could hear Lena inside with the TV on.

Finally Kara knocked on the door. Her palms were sweating and she wiped them on her pants when Lena opened the door. Kara saw that her eyes were a bit red and she didn’t have any makeup on. Lena looked shocked to see her and she noticed that Lena had a twenty in her hand, probably for a food delivery guy.

Kara took a deep breath and bit her lip. “May I come in?”

Lena looked lost for a second before she spoke up. “Yeah-yes, come in.” She opened the door a bit more and Kara walked in.

She looked around the room, which was the living room and dining room further off to the side. She looked at the TV to see that Lena had been watching Romeo and Juliet, the modern day version with Leonardo DiCaprio. Kara saw there were books all over the place, bookshelves all on either side of the TV and precariously stacks of books on tables and even the floor. Some of them looked like college textbooks at the bottom of the shelves, some related to science or history, though most were novels. Kara saw there was the Harry Potter series at the top of one of the bookshelves, next to Lord of the rings trilogy and it made her happy. There weren’t any photos around, she didn’t even see anything on the walls really. She was curious to what the rest of her apartment looked like when Lena cut off her thought.

“How was the wedding?” Kara shut her eyes, a knot was forming in her stomach remembering earlier that morning.

“It never happened, it was all a ruse.” She looked at Lena and saw the surprise in her eyes. “Supergirl sent him back to his dimension.”

Kara was trying not to cry, but a few tears slipped and her voice wavered a bit. “Please Lena, I’m so sorry for everything! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I-I had to make it seem real because Mxyzptlk could have been watching and if I told you what was going to happen then everything could ha-have failed and he could have hurt you and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything happened to yo–” Lena cut her off and kissed her. Kara stood still and Lena took a step back. She was already missing the feeling of Lena’s lips against hers.

“You’re...you’re not mad at me?” Kara asked her.

“Kara, you had some psycho imp pining after you who could magically teleport me and create giant monsters to wreak havoc over the city. I’ve been so worried about you that I haven’t even had time to be mad at you, yet!” Kara laughed a little, Lena was holding her arms as Kara was holding herself.

There was a knock at the door and Lena pulled the twenty back out of her pocket as she open the door. It was a pizza guy and Kara’s mouth was watering just at the smell of it. She hadn’t eaten anything since she got back from the Fortress and her stomach was growling at her. Lena looked at her and laughed, she’d obviously heard Kara’s stomach.

“I think you should have some pizza to tame your stomach there.” They both laughed. Kara wiped the tears away from her face and walked over to the couch next to Lena and took a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table.

“So, I have a question for you, Kara _Zor-El._ ” Kara coughed as she choked on a bite of her pizza and tried swallow it down. Lena rubbed her back and was biting her lower lip to try and hide her grin.

“Zor-el, yeah! Tha-that’s my name from before I was adopted by the Danvers.” She hoped she played it cool, but it was hard to do after just choking.

“Before, like when you moved here from another planet…?”

“What? Pfft, no! Like, before I moved here from when I lived...North…?” Kara saw the devilish grin on Lena’s face and damnit was Alex going to kill her!

“You know, you just are _super_ at this.” Lena winked at her as Kara groaned.

“You knew?!”

“Kara, hun, you don’t make it very hard. I mean, ‘I flew here on a bus?’” Kara hid her face in her hands and Lena took hold of them. She tilted up Kara’s face and took the glasses off and smiled. “I mean, the glasses honestly aren’t much of a disguise, even if you always have your hair back.”

Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and rubbed her hands soothingly.

“If Alex asks, you say that Mxyzptlk revealed it to you, otherwise she’s going to kill me!” Lena laughed.

“How would your sister be able to kill ‘the girl of steel’?” Lena queeried.

“Trust me, she has her ways. You don’t want to mess with her!” Kara nervously laughed as she bit her lip. She jumped up a bit as she heard the gunshot go off on the screen and saw Mercutio die. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t heard all the other gunshots go off before, but this one got to her.

Lena picked up a piece of pizza. “So do you want to tell me how you got rid of Mxyzptlk?”

“Only if we watch Breakfast at Tiffany’s after this!”

“I don’t think I have that one though.”

“It’s on netflix.” Kara smiled. She kissed Lena quick on the lips before taking another bite of her pizza.

Lena leaned back into Kara to watch the TV. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a while! Sorry I haven't updated this in over a month (I'm so sorry!) Life has gotten pretty crazy for me lately, though I'm getting back to writing and hope to get this story back up to speed shortly!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I promise I'll be updating my other story soon, I just need to work on this one a bit more fist!


End file.
